My Old Friend
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: JD' having a really bad day, Kim is stopping him from seeing Sam and he argued with Elliot but an old friend turned new patient helps him fix one of the problems at least.


I was having a crappy day, I had argued with Elliot because Kim said that I couldn't have Sam over the weekend so I had taken my frustration out on her, then I had gotten into an argument with doctor Cox because we couldn't keep a patient at the hospital because the patient didn't have insurance. Luckily I only had one patient left and then I could go home.

"Mr Smith?" I said entering the hospital room "I am John Dorian I will be your doctor,"

"JD," the young man in the bed said looking up at him "who knew that you and Turk would make it huh?"

I then looked at the man confused and then read back over the case file, Pete Smith was a guy that was my own age and that was when I realised where he had heard the name before they had gone to college together.

"Hey Pete," he said "so what can we do for you?"

"How about a pair of legs that work," Pete said nodding to the wheelchair in the room.

"Oh," I said "I didn't know the file said it was to do with your head,"

"It is," Pete said "I started physio for my legs but I kept getting light headed."

"Ok," I said making a note of it "I will pop in soon you have some really good medical staff looking after you?"

"Are you busy?" Pete said "I would like to catch up with you and it isn't like I am going anywhere."

I then nodded and sat in the chair by the hospital bed and then we talked about college and how the people we had been to college with where, I deliberately avoided asking about what happened to Pete' legs as I didn't want to upset him.

"So aren't you going to ask?" Pete said

"About what?" I said

"Why I was in a wheelchair?" Pete said "it's weird how no one wants to know but everyone feels sorry for me, the truth is I was shot in the leg, I was in Iraq serving with my squad, we were attacked and I was shot because I lay atop a dying colleague to try and help him hold on until our medic got there,"

"Wow," I said honestly impressed,

"Yeah," Pete said "turns out the medic took too long and the guy died and I ended up getting all of the sympathy where as his widow and three young children got a sum of money, the world is fucked up I."

Then I decided to tell him about the problem had been having that day over Sam and the fact that he took it out on Elliot,

"Right," Pete said "two things first, your as jackass second get my chair and help me in it."

"What?" I said "what do you need your chair for?"

"Cause I am about to enter the Paralympics," Pete said sarcastically "I am going to help you fix this jackass,"

Still confused at what he meant I helped him into the chair and he wheeled himself out into the hallway with me following him.

"Right" he said "are you going to tell me which one she is or am I going to have to go floor to floor shouting Dr Reid or Molebutt till I find her?"

"How did you know we call her molebutt?" I asked

"You think I happened to be here by accident?" he said "Turk is my surgeon I live in Texas now JD I came here to be treated by Turk we wanted it to be a surprise for you I mean I haven't seen you guys in like 3 years,"

Then I saw Elliot walking towards me and it looked like she was going to ignore me as she was walking with Turk and Carla but then Pete made eye contact with Turk who seemed to get the message he wanted to send to him.

"Hey Pete," Turk said taking Pete' extended hand "Elliot Reid, Carla this is an old friend of mine and JD's Pete Smith, he is in the army."

"Not right now obviously," he said with a dry chuckle indicating to the chair "nice to meet you guys,"

"Nice to meet you two," they both said and I could tell that Elliot was still pissed at me.

"So," Pete said "either Elliot you are pissed at JD still or you are really awkward around crippled guys?"

Then Elliot looked from me to Pete almost with betrayal in her eyes that I had told Pete about the argument.

"Oh come on," Pete said "I have seen countless women give me the look you are giving him and it is obvious your mad so don't blame him for telling me, the way I see it you two crazy kids are just as much at fault as the other cause you both got pissed over something small so go and talk it over, go mush I have to talk to Turk about my surgery."

"That' your helping?" I asked him

"Yeah," he said "hey I spent 6 months on the business end of a sniper rifle my head isn't exactly in the best place right now so go."

I then nodded and walked off following Elliot to the cafeteria where we sat where we normally did close to the middle of the room.

"For what its worth," I said "I am sorry, I was pissed at Kim and I ended up being pissed at you,"

"I know," she said "I just needed time to cool off because you just took it out on me and I felt like if me and you weren't together anymore..." then I cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips.

"I am not letting you go," I said when we broke apart "not this time."

She smiled and pretended to be considering the fact,

"I think I can live with that," she said with a grin and then I kissed her again.

The next day I went to go to Pete' room to tell him the good news but there wasn't anyone in there,

"Hey Carla," I said walking towards her "do you know where Pete is?"

"I will get Turk," she said and left before I could find out what she meant, 5 minutes later she came back with Turk who looked really solemn with his arms folded over his chest.

"What happened?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not

"Pete died on the table last night," Turk said "that head pain? Half of his brain was swollen he had a part of a bullet wedged in there I don't know how the scan missed it but we couldn't get it out and he bled out."

"Oh my god," I said rubbing my face with my hands

"Yeah," Turk said "I think he knew though cause he left a not for you in the room."

Then he handed me a plain piece of paper with my name on in which I opened.

'Hey JD,

It' me Pete, the cripple who hopefully saved your relationship with Elliot, I just wanted to say please don't screw this relationship up because from what Turk has told me she is good for you and I think you need her to make yourself a better doctor. So don't mess it up because otherwise I will be back to kick your ass.

Catch ya later dude

Pete'

I looked up from the letter and I felt Turk give me a hug and even though I felt crappy about Pete I knew I wasn't alone because I knew that Turk was hurting just as much as I was.

"What are you two girls crying about now?" Dr Cox said walking over to us.

"Not the time sir," Carla said

"But," Dr Cox said

"Perry," Carla interrupted "so not the time," he then looked at the room we were standing near and realised what had happened and nodded, as he walked passed he put a hand on both of our shoulders before walking away.

We knew that tomorrow he would have a scathing comment waiting but right now he knew me and Turk needed to grieve for a friend and an all round hero.


End file.
